the importance of hearing
by icclenomi
Summary: Trust is the most important tool a leader must rely on. If not, who knows what fates may fall. spoilers up to S2 finale. contains horrid violence.
1. Chapter 1

warnings- violence spoilers s2  
characters- Robin, much, allan, guy.. and a little bit of john.  
Part 1 of ?

Robin found himself shaking as the force of his actions fully hit him. This was his fault. It was his fault and he did not have a clue how he could make it better. If he had only listened... that had always been his biggest flaw, he had to learn to listen when people tried to explain. He let off a bitter laugh as he thought of how people saw him; a wise man, who thought things through before acting. He was a man of the people, and yet his own people had reason to fear him. He became aware of his surroundings suddenly as a hand tapped him on the arm and the world came rushing back- the quiet whimpers from the dungeon below deafened him and he didn't hear the words Much spoke. The shake he received next brought him further back as the reason they were here dominated his mind.  
"Robin, we have to go now." When Robin didn't respond to his statement, Much gave him a shake, and when he turned made another statement. "Allan cannot wait much longer." This seemed to hit him where it counted and Robin nodded and looked back at John. At seeing John's confirmation that they were good to go, Robin sprinted round the corner.

Much was busy cooking when he heard Allan shout. Get down? Hide? How had they found the camp? Before he knew it however he felt the breeze as an arrow whistled past his cheek. Too late to hide. He took a glance at Allan as he fought off a couple of castle guards, and noted a gash on his leg, where it was apparent someone had taken a swing at him that he was not able to dodge. Much's thoughts were not of Allan for much longer as he found himself dealing with his own guards. They were easily defeated and his attention was pulled to Gisborne as he dismounted his horse, advancing; sword in hand. Much battled him off, but with only a small sword and shield to use against Gisborne and his guards, he found himself on the losing side, that is, until another sword joined the fray and it was he and Allan against the men. As Much began to weaken, he heard the words spoken by Gisborne to Allan.  
"...you know they will never trust you. Come back and-"  
"I'm not bein' funny, but if you think I will ever be on the same..." As he listened his skills wavered and he felt the hilt of a sword coming down on his head.

Guards, coming towards camp! How did they...? Much. Much was at the camp; alone. Allan found himself running extremely fast in a vain attempt to outrun Giz's horses. Come on, come on, come on! He urged himself to run faster, but found himself to be too slow, so he chose to give away what cover he had to give Much fair warning.  
"Much! Get away! Hide! There's soldiers on their way to camp!" immediately a couple of guards turned their horses on him and he quickly unsheathed his sword. He put on his fighting face despite the lump that was growing in his throat and the drums that were playing in his ear, the same repetitive beat. Dum dum. Dum dum. Dum dum. Dum dum. This didn't look good. If they'd found the camp, what else did they know? Gulp. Dum dum. Dum dum. Come on, mate, you've no chance- they out number you by... well, there's more of them. Dum dum. Dum dum. Dum dum. He prepared as the first guards rode toward him. He took a deep breath and swung.

When the last of the guards were down, the guys finally allowed themselves to look at the man... boy in front of them. Although his elder, Robin found it very difficult not to view him in this way as he hung from his hands, with tears running down his grimy face. He felt the bile running up his throat as he remembered why Allan was there and exited the room in a hurry. As he stood by the doorway, not bringing himself to look at him again he could hear the soothing that the other two men hushed to the boy as he whimpered. He felt his own eyes becoming hot as he heard Much whisper, shortly followed by a crack and a howl. Hoping that would be enough Robin wiped his eyes and looked down the corridor in case there were more guards on their way, trying to ignore the repeated sound of his fallen comrade's cries. He didn't turn around when he sensed Much and John had returned, he simply told them the escape plan and started running, trying not to think of Allan, who had succumbed to a deathly still unconsciousness in John's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.  
Robin had left the guys back at the camp while he came to do what he set out to do. He could be patient. If needs be he was willing to wait there a month if that's what it took. He was laid in a small ditch on the side of the road between Locksley and Nottingham, and when he rode by, Gisborne was going to feel his wrath. He tried not to think of what Allan looked like, or how Marian was when they buried her. He tried to push the images from his head and remind himself that the reason he was doing this was because Gisborne was a traitor to the crown. He was a traitor to the crown that is why he had to... Robin didn't have to wait long as the sound of hoofs rose up from the direction of Nottingham, they advanced so quickly that any planning Robin had done were erased in a moment of fury- he grabbed the nearest piece of wood and swung, knocking Gisborne off his horse, which after bucking, carried on its gallop home. He swung at Gisborne again, and kicked him back, then quick as a flash he pulled a small knife from his belt, which Guy recognised to be Allan's, and held it to his throat.  
"Hood." Was the unnecessary statement the leather-clad man put forwards.  
"_Giz._" Robin replied. He felt some satisfaction as Gisborne reacted to the nickname. Good. His next statement was through clenched teeth. "We're going to have a nice little chat." Upon these words he pushed Gisborne into Sherwood.

_They had been arguing as he and Robin left earlier on that day. Bickering like small children. They had done a lot of that recently, he was not happy to notice that Much's remarks were getting more cutting, and Allan's out of habit- he didn't care any more; anyone could tell. Despite both he and Robin telling Much to stop laying it on so thick- they knew that it got worse when they weren't around. Since returning from the Holy Land, John had decided he would look after these boys- for that is all they were- little boys playing outlaw. He looked upon them as boys who needed to be guided- he decided to first see to Robin, to help him grieve and return to being more his former self- what good is a team without a leader? He had given up playing leader a long time ago now. His next focus would be Much, who seemed confused, and then finally Allan. and although one might argue that his need for comfort was greater than Much's, although he had returned to them, followed all of their rules and showed enormous remorse, he was now at the bottom of the pile as far as anyone was concerned. On this particular day, he and Robin had gone to run errands, do a couple of rounds, make sure the villagers were happy. Everything was going well. Robin had managed a smile as people recalled memories of Marian and the Night Watchman, and had even told his own stories. All was well until they returned to find Much unmoving on the floor and Gisborne standing in the camp._


	3. Chapter 3

_Robin didn't even feel pain as he punched Gisborne.  
Robin, no! I swear I didn-  
Over and over he threw them, over and over Gisborne couldn't avoid them.  
I've had enough of your lies, Allan!  
He pushed Gisborne closer to camp- he was extremely groggy and would never remember the route.  
Robin please I-  
The man in front stumbled as the force of the smaller man's anger was thrust upon him.  
Go back to your master like a good little dog.  
Before any time had passed, Robin of Locksley found himself pushing Guy of Gisborne into the outlaws camp.  
...Like a good little dog..._

When Much became aware of his surroundings he immediately sat up, regretting it instantly as his head gained at least five pounds in weight. He turned to see robin and Little John watching him.  
"You were right, Much. I'm sorry." Right? About what, not that I'm complaining but, what? "I never thought he would lead them to the camp." Is he talking about...  
"Robin, are you talking about Allan?" He looked up at Little John who gave a small nod. "but he didn't." Heads raised.  
"What? But Gisborne-"  
"Yes, Gisborne was here, with guards. But Allan did not bring him." immediately he saw looks of concern and guilt washing across the men's faces. "where... where is Allan?"  
As Little John and Robin looked at each other they suddenly knew and began reaching for their weapons with haste.  
"We have to go. Now!"

Guy heard the accusations from Hood as soon as he got a hundred yards away. He smirked and positioned his men around the forest for when the inevitable happened.  
"run back to your master like a good little dog."  
"robin I-"  
"go." Guy heard sounds of what he took to being blows exchanged.  
"robin, please, listen to me- if you-"  
"I said GO!" another blow was given and sure enough allan a dale came flying out of the camp with a bloodied face. He ferociously scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, trying to remove all evidence of what just took place, as the leaned against a tree and cried, his chest heaving. Guy took this as his opportunity and grabbed the skinny man's wrist, twisting it until he heard a crack. It may have been the shock that broke Allan a Dale- nobody knows, but it was at that moment he quickly lost consciousness and fell backwards into Guy, his head lolling. Guy quickly pushed him to the ground and called to his guards.  
"Take him back to the castle. Wait for me there." oh yes. He would enjoy this 


	4. Chapter 4

_part 4_

Allan refused to look at them. There was no other way of saying it- he would not look at them, and he had even pulled himself out of Robin's grasp as if by touching him he would be burned. They needed to try and treat him, but he would not, could not relax. It was only when robin decided he had to go and do something that he had let up a little. His shoulders, having been dislocated by the length of time in the dungeons and the force that had been brought down on him they had put back in whilst in the castle. His leg, which Much remembered from the fight beforehand, needed to be properly washed and the rest of him needed to cool down and rest. There was nothing they could do for his bruises, numerous as they were. He seemed very disoriented and confused about what was happening around him, for certain if they asked him deep personal questions he would answer them truthfully and forget all about it- and it was certainly tempting, but it didn't play well with their consciences- so they let it be, and sat around. Waiting. It wasn't long before they heard rustling and grunts, soon followed by a dark haired man being shoved violently into the camp.

John found himself looking at Gisborne and thinking of Allan- What if he were to wake up and see the man who caused this? He looked up to Robin, confused. He questioned him with his eyes. What do you think you're doing?  
"Robin, do you think this wise?" the voice came from Much, but Robin seemed not to hear him- he grabbed a hold of Gisborne's hair and dragged him over to Allan- warning bells went off in john's head, and apparently Much's also, as they both rushed over to stop him.  
"Do you see what you have done?"  
"Robin, you must stop!"  
"If he wakes-"  
"You hurt my family and for that I will hurt you."  
"Robin!"  
"Robin- shouting- he needs to rest-"  
"Not much of a family that throws their members out on suspicions-"  
"Robin!" Much pulled Robin around to look at him while Little John dragged Gisborne away. "Robin, you are not thinking clearly."  
"Clear enough-"  
"Robin- you aren't listening!"  
"Gisborne-"  
"I know Robin. I know. First things first. Lower your voice- he's sleeping restlessly as it is." This brought robin out of his rage as it dawned on him what he was doing. "You need to listen to me. What if Allan had woken then?"  
John listened from outside as Much tried to get through to Robin. When he looked down and saw Gisborne smirking, he couldn't help but knock him over the head. He turned his attention back to Robin and Much.  
"What am I doing?" he heard Robin's voice crack 


	5. Chapter 5

_part5_

Much was very aware of Guy of Gisborne tied to a tree just outside the camp, guarded by Little John. He handed the shaking man in front of him a cup of water and turned his attention back to Allan, who began to stir. It had been a long, hard night and by this point they were all looking for him to wake and put their minds at ease. He knew that Robin, and John also, were feeling guilty about the whole situation- even he did. True he had not gotten along with Allan a Dale all that well- particularly since his return, he had almost began to enjoy baiting the boy- but he had not thought his bickering to be all that serious. He knew the guy was trying, and he distinctly remembered his last words to him before the...incident being "jigger off"... jigger off... where had he picked up that phrase? And yet- Allan had returned and had given away his cover in order to warn him of the impending attack. He had heard him throw Gisborne's offer in his face and from what he had gathered it had been quite some time between his blow to the head and Robin's return to the camp, and he had not received any injuries. No, they all, save one, had something to feel guilt for- and for once- the one was Allan a Dale. Now there was something to think about- Allan a Dale the most innocent party, it made him want to give off a bitter laugh.  
"whu... wha' 'appened?" The slurred speech was like sweet music to their ears as he and robin sprung up. Allan, who by this point seemed to try to curl up, discovered that in his present state this was not the best thing to do and winced he rolled to the side trying to throw up- his body retched, but unable to find anything within the confines of his stomach only resulted in major discomfort. He looked up, wanting to wipe the tears that came to his face- but finding his arms too heavy to lift that far, and saw Robin and Much looking at him. Much saw Robin go to put his hand on the boy's back- to help soothe his pain, but he was quickly shrugged off and Robin was unable to hide the hurt on his face before he turned to leave. 


	6. Chapter 6

_part 6_

Why are you helping me? That simple question made John's heart drop a little. Why? He found his priorities shifting immediately in terms of who to help first- he was almost unsure. He wanted to help Robin, who was obviously trying to take all the blame for the situation, he wanted to help Much, who was faced with trying to heal someone who was tortured without much help, he wanted to help Allan, who had been tortured, and who had lost his confidence- but whilst all this ran through his head- he needed to watch Gisborne, Much was busy caring for Allan, and robin could not be trusted alone with him and here lay his problem. He sighed to himself as Gisborne once again stirred and looked up to see him.  
"Hood not doing his own dirty work any more then?" John ignored him as the man tried to bait him. "and what's all this about family?" Ignore him. "Tell me, do you beat up your family? Or is it just Hood?" Ignore him. "tell me, where is _your__ family?" Enough!  
"John." never was he so glad to see Much. "Need any food? Go inside I'll watch the vermin." He nodded gruffly, come to think of it he was hungry. As He passed Much he heard a whisper. "Talk to Allan."  
"Thank you." was his quiet reply. His first view of Allan since they brought him back was of a small child, curled up into himself despite the pain, with a small stream of tears trickling down his face. He had already heard his quiet questions to Much and he knew that they needed to be answered._

Robin knew he'd have to talk with Allan, he knew he had to apologise- see him now he was more lucid, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to camp. He looked up at the sky and held on tightly to an old headscarf, which had found permanent residence wrapped around his left hand. He silently thought. What do I do? Please, tell me what to do. He looked down, and shook his head. She's dead Robin, she can't answer you. Making his mind up he turned away from the camp and walked in the direction of Nottingham, and a pub that was sure to have his answers.


	7. Chapter 7

_part 7_

John started by just sitting next to him, letting him grow comfortable with his presence. He had grabbed two bowls, and filled them both with food. He set one of them down next to Allan and began to eat from the other. He tried not to look to see what Allan was doing, he seemed to prefer it that way- not being watched. He ate his food slowly and was glad when he heard shuffling from where Allan sat and the sound of the boy breaking his bread. Step one, accomplished. When he heard the bowl being set down he waited a minute before stopping eating and getting up. He took his bowl back to the 'kitchen area' then glanced back at Allan who was looking at John, but quickly glanced to the floor as if he had done wrong.  
"Allan." A face looked up. "Have you finished?" The boy nodded and he walked over to him and picked up the bowl- it still contained most of its contents, but at least he had eaten. When he glanced back at Allan he had the look about him, as if he wanted desperately to talk, but did not know how to start. John brought two flasks of water and sat down next to Allan, handing him one of the flasks. "ask your questions."

Ask your questions? Just like that? There wasn't going to be any skirting around, no beating around the bush, just out with it? This was good, Allan decided, don't need any more time between him and answers.  
"Will... urm... Why, why are you doing this?" John raised an eyebrow at him, oh right, more specific- "Why are you... listening?"  
"Because, Allan, sometimes men- I know this sounds obscure, sometimes, men need to discuss their feelings."  
"Right. Okay. Urm-"  
"But please don't ever tell Djaq I said that- she'll have us talking every other day." John smiled at him, and he found himself smiling too, Little John could make a joke, who've have thought it?  
"Why did you guys come to get me?" He could hear the bitterness he had so tried to keep out of his voice. "I mean-" involuntarily he found himself looking at the floor once more trying not to show his hurt. He felt a surprisingly light hand of his back.  
"I know." He became embarrassed when he found he couldn't stop his tears, what he must look like. Only Djaq and Will had seen him cry- and they were off in the Holy Land, far away playing happy family- Allan knew they'd be back, there was only so long they would be able to stay there together- what with the crusades. He tried to stop his tears, and was surprised once more as he found himself holding on to John, who just told him to let it out. He was allowed to cry now? What was he a bleeding woman, a woman who could not control herself? But he realised after this that he had calmed down, and was feeling all the better for it. When he pulled out form John's embrace he wiped his face and gave a small smile. "Say everything you want to say." He wasn't going to refused this open invitation.  
"I wanna know how long its goina take before I can properly be part of the gang again, and people start treating my words like they're worth more than dirt- I know I made mistakes- I admit that- but I can' really do anyfing to make this right if no one gives me a chance right? Why couldn't Robin just lemme explain- at least wait until Much was awake- I wouldn't have even minded if he tied me up as a precaution if it meant he was considering my words as true instead of telling me to go back to my master- and why does he always always have to beat people up to prove a point? Why is it I find I'm constantly bein beaten up by people it seems almost like its just for the fun of it, why then did it take me bein tortured- again I might add- for anyone to talk to me and pay me any bleeding attention other than reminding me of the things i'm tryin to atone for. Thats what I Wanna know." He hadn't even noticed that tears had once again found their way onto his face. He again felt all the better for saying it all out loud to somebody- rather than keeping it bottled up inside. John nodded at him, he supposed he was taking in what he had just heard.  
"Because, I'm weak." Came a voice from behind him, Allan turned to see Robin stood at the door, with a couple of flasks in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

_part 8_

Robin stood in the entrance for a while, still holding on to the flasks. A silence had overtaken the camp. John and much both looked to the two boys- wondering who would speak first? As chance would have it- it was Allan.  
"You gonna stand there all day- I'm not bein funny but someone might wanna come in or go out." It was obvious he just desperately wanted the silence gone, and so Robin let a small, half-hearted smile reach his lips. He walked across to where Allan was sitting and held out one of the flasks for him. "Already got one."  
"It's ale."  
"Gizz it here." Allan reached for the flask and gulped it down. He was putting off the talk that was sure to follow.  
"Allan, I'm sorry. I should have listened. I just... have trouble hearing sometimes and... it was you who suffered- and I'm sorry to you too Much, John. I've no doubt you've had to deal with the consequences of my deafness." Much nodded his agreement and walked over to sit down with the others. He decided to sit between John and Allan and not to distract Robin from what the point of this talk was, he was pleasantly surprised when Allan turned to him and gave him his flask with a small smile.  
"It's not that you never listen- when you've cooled down your fine its just that when you're angry..." Allan trailed off.  
"We lose you." Much finished for him. John quietly nodded his agreement. This was good- everything out in the open and getting sorted out.  
"I mean... I know that... I know that you lost Marian." Allan spoke gently. "And I know you loved her- love her. But what is it you said to us? We have all lost people we care about to the sheriff, whether it be through separation or...or death, so... you're not alone..." Robin again nodded, a tear working its way out of his eye- he smiled and wiped his face.  
"I was the one supposed to be making you feel better." Allan just shrugged, his blue eyes shining brightly.  
"Just so you know- I'm alright with you, I... I need to know if you guys can ever trust me again. I need to know- because if you can't trust me I think it'd be better for me to go somewhere else- where you aren't going to worry about me sneaking off, and I'm not going to be worried about saying the wrong thing- and I'll hate it, but I just cant..."  
"You'd forgive me- just like that?"  
"Why shouldn't I? It's not like you purposefully-" It was Much this time who spoke.  
"I trust you." these words meant more coming from him than any of the others. Much immediately felt the gaze of three men on him. "I do. You.. you gave away your cover, risked your life for me- you... you just.. well..."  
"Much." Allan grinned  
"hmmn?"  
"Shut up."  
"Well of all the ungrateful! Next time you-" he was cut off by a hug.  
"Thank you." The quiet words were the final straw and Much couldn't resist shouting  
"Kalila! Quite enough of that..." Much hurried outside to watch Gisborne once more. 


	9. Chapter 9

_part 9_

Allan stood looking at Guy. He was being supported by Robin as they just looked at him. They had been doing this for about an hour and the nervousness that had shown on Guy's face had grown ever more weary. Good- that is what they had planned. Shortly following their heart to heart session inside- guy had taken it upon himself to try to bait them, eventually though he had said the wrong thing, which sent Much, of all people, attacking him. This seemed to frighten Guy more than anything and so they had decided to just scare him, after all the fear of not knowing was greater than knowing you are about to be beaten. When Robin decided that Allan should not be standing on his leg any longer they went back inside- leaving Guy outside. Once inside they felt themselves laughing quietly to themselves about how simple it had been, and at the look on his face. First thing in the morning they were setting him loose in Nottingham and moving the camp- they would miss the place, but that is what comes of being an outlaw.

A curious thing- that in order to create a close family- that they have to be driven apart...

end(sortof) 


	10. Chapter 10

_Epilogue_

_Will Scarlett watched his homeland grow ever closer, he had missed it dearly. He and Djaq sent Lardener's mate across to England a few days ago to warn them of their arrival. He smiled as the small Saracen glanced his way, collecting their few belongings. How wonderful it would be to see the guys again. He had been overwhelmed when Djaq suggested they return- he had stayed for Djaq and now she was returning for him. That, and she missed the freedom that being in robin's gang had allowed her. After several days of travelling they finally found themselves nearing Nottingham, and the familiar Sherwood forest- they didn't even notice their increased pace as they caught sight of Nettlestone. They were very close. When they ventured into the forest finally, they found themselves quickly ambushed and a familiar speech was delivered. They just smiled as they raised their hands into the air.  
"Hello, Robin."  
"Good to have you back guys." Robin greeted them before leading them away from the area. "we had to relocate, you can never be too careful in these woods- there's all sorts of outlaws just waiting..." he laughed.  
The new camp was...cosy... Will didn't want to think about who must've done the woodwork- a blind donkey from the looks of things, still it served its purpose and now that he was here- he could do with building them a returning present. He and Djaq had barely dropped their belongings in the camp before Robin explained a plan that had to be executed on that day.  
"And then Allan and Much will -"  
"Robin, I don't suppose I could sit out goin in this time could I, i'm not sure about..." Gisborne, will knew it and let off a small chuckle.  
"wonder why he wont be too pleased to see you-" it had been meant as a joke, but something in the air told him his words had been a mistake.  
"Shut up Will, you don't know what you're talking about." This had both he and Djaq in a sort of shock... Much... and Allan... it had been strange enough that Robin had paired them together in the plan... but Much... defending Allan... how long had they been gone?_

VERY END 

_there is a sequel._


End file.
